


what happened to you?

by stargxzin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargxzin/pseuds/stargxzin
Summary: inspired by a thing i saw on tumblrAlso check out the Russian translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8070420





	what happened to you?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a thing i saw on tumblr
> 
> Also check out the Russian translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8070420

“Josh?” Tyler hummed, he stared at his boyfriend.

The older male looked over to where Tyler was sitting, he perked an eyebrow instead of answering with his voice.

“Why is your back all scratched up?” Tyler questioned, he pointed to Joshua’s red, injured back.

Josh opened his mouth then closed it, thinking of what to tell him.

“Uh... You?” Josh lied ;  his cheeks went red at last night’s escapades. 

Tyler squinted his eyes, a sign that he didn’t believe Josh whatsoever.

“My hands were tied to the headboard, so I'm completely out of the question. What happened?” Tyler asked once again, he walked over to the  black - haired  man and stood with both hands on his hips.

“I- Uh- I-I'm having an affair.” Josh answered, he sat stiffly on the couch, the youngers’ eyes burning holes into him.

“You’re cheating on me? Josh, really?” Tyler scoffed and shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Josh gave a swift nod, avoiding Tyler’s gaze, cheeks still red from embarrassment.

“You ignored my warning, didn’t you?” Tyler chuckled, which turned into a full-blown laugh.

\---

Previous Night

“ _ Josh, take out the trash, please!” Tyler called out to his  _ _ partner _ _ ; _ _  he held the bag out for the older to take outside. _

_ Joshua did as he was told, but rummaging through the trash was a small animal that took the appearance of a robber. _

_ “Ty! There’s a raccoon the bin, what do I do?” Josh asked, he looked over to where the  _ _ brunette _ _  was coming out the house. _

_ “Just leave it, it could have rabies, you don’t  _ _ wanna _ _  get hurt.” Tyler cautioned, he went back into the house, closing the door after him. _

_ Josh bit his lip and hummed in thought, then he looked over to the small critter that was staring right back him, and with a mischievous smirk, he got closer. _

_ \---- _

Josh pouted at Tyler, whom was still cackling madly at his boyfriend’s misfortune.

“I was curious.” Josh quietly defended.

Tyler calmed himself down enough to give a fond smile, he climbed into Josh’s lap and shook his head.

“You are entirely too much, Joshua Dun. What am I  gonna  do with you?” Tyler grinned, he leaned his forehead against Josh’s, nose pressed against nose.

“Maybe give me a kiss? After all, I deserve it.” Josh muttered against Tyler’s lips.

“For what? Fighting a raccoon, and losing to it?” Tyler smirked, he was always amused by Joshua’s unusual antics.

“It was for science, purely experimental.” Josh countered with a smug look .

Tyler let out a breathy laugh before pushing their lips together in a kiss.

“Next time, heed my warnings?  ‘Cause  I'm not helping you next time.”

“For sure, man.”


End file.
